The present disclosure relates to data warehousing, and more specifically, to bootstrap aggregating in a data warehouse appliance.
Today, large data sets of digital information are ubiquitous among various organizations. Some organizations include government, scientific organizations, and private enterprises. These organizations may obtain petabytes of data in a single dataset. The larger the datasets get, the more difficult it is for the owners of the data sets to manage and gain useful information from a particular dataset. Different systems and data analytic algorithms have been developed to extract useful information from large datasets.